Sabine's Story
by SabineandEzraWren
Summary: This story is a NON-Con Between Sabine Wren and Kal Dawn (OC). As I said this story is Non-Con it also contains some bondage as well. I don't own Star Wars Rebels the only thing I own are the OCs Kal, Flora and Secunda. This story is a one-shot


***In Sabine's Room***

 **Ezra: Hey Sabine**

 **Sabine: Yeah?**

 **Ezra: Is this Kal's story**

 **Sabine: Nope it mine**

 **Ezra: Do I need to be worried**

 **Sabine: Well not for you, maybe for Kal *Evil Smile***

 **Ezra: I know that look, I'll let you do whatever it is your doing, one thing leave me the FUCK out of it!**

 **Sabine: Good *Walks into story***

 **Ezra: *Cough* Disclaimer *Cough* time to you thing**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren doesn't own Star Wars Rebels**

Kal's POV

Uhh what the HELL, why can't I move

Ahh good my boyfriend is awake…. good, good

Is that you Sabine?

Yea this is my story Kal, plus I want to show you all of my love, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. But I have this urge to follow my desires

*Sabine walks slowly towards me seductively*

Now we can start

No *tries to force push* What the hell *looks at hands*

Oh yea you're not force sensitive, well you are but I used force inhibitors to prevent you controlling be or anything else.

NO POV

It was at this point that Sabine pounced onto Kal like he was her prey and kissed him while wanting to insert his tongue into her mouth which Kal would not open his mouth, this made Sabine very angry, thus she grabbed her jaw and hold it open and quickly inserted his tongue in thus dominating his mouth and won quickly and deceitfully.

Sabine was so into it that Kal almost passed out due to not breathing which Sabine noticed and stopped

Ah that was so nice, I think it's time *strips herself down completely bare*

KAL POV

Sabine please stop I love you but this isn't the right way

I don't care, I want you and I will claim you, so when we go anywhere weather you're with me or not, I'll be with you for life. Said Sabine

*I wish Aekimis or Jade where here* Kal's Mind

*evil smile* You know something Kal due this being my story the only one that permits entry or exit. Also all entry's and exits, are sealed and resisted to the force, meaning none of your friends can disturb us

 **Meanwhile Ezra and Disclaimer are watching**

 **Ezra: Oh no right I might actually need to get Aekimis and Jade**

 **Disclaimer: Ezra did you not hear he no one can get in**

 **Ezra: Oh yea FUCK!**

 **Disclaimer: all we can do is watch =_='**

 **Flora/Secunda: why does sis get all the fun, where are mum and dad**

 **Disclaimer/Ezra: *sigh* guess this audience just got bigger**

 **Jade: Even more bigger =_=''' Unfortunately we can't do anything...**

 **Aekimis: Poor Kal :(**

KAL POV

Now shut up and use your tongue for more important uses, meaning lick my pussy *sits on my face*. Oh and I suggest you breath though your nose, because I'm not getting off you face till you make me cum. Till then I'll start removing your amour. Said Sabine

While I was licking her pussy I could feel her remove layer by layer of every piece of my armour, after a while I felt a cold touch on my cock, which made me realise I am completely naked.

At first I didn't like this, however the other half which controlled my body was enjoying it which led to Sabine stating…

I see your enjoying this Kal with your cock being fully erect, so make me cum an I will reward you. Sabine said

Eger to find out what this reward is I put my tongue in the furthest it could go and I could hear the fact that Sabine is enjoying it…

Oh yes Kal *moans* DEEPER right there *moans*

Eventually I felt her walls clamping down on my tongue knowing that this meant Sabine is close

KAL IM CUMMING…

After what felt like forever Sabine orgasm finally stopped and my mouth was full of her juices which I was forced to swallow. *Sabine gets off my face*

Now time for you reward said Sabine

It was right there that she took my full 10-inch cock in her mouth deep throating me, catching me completely by surprise. After about an hour of deep throating and gaging I finally cummed with a monster load shooting in her mouth and down her throat

Wow…just wow that was amazing Kal I had no idea you had that much stamina but now it up to the main event, I want you to claim me and my virginity now that where both moist said Sabine

Well who was I to say no to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen to have sex with this was a once in a life time experience and I had a feeling that nether one of us would forget this. So I very quickly with Lust in my voice said "Oh Sabine you're my love and I will live for you this is how much I love you"

I laid Sabine down on her back and slowly entered Sabine not to cause her pain, once I was fully in and took her virginity I waited for the Pain to go away while I was still in my lover. I knew that the pleasure had replaced the pain within Sabine when she ordered me "Kal babe move those hips of yours please".

I willing complied thrusting in and out of Sabine, when she said "FASTER KAL FASTER" I did as she ordered and used my strength and all the energy I could muster to have the experience of a life time, about 2 hours later I felt Sabine's wall clamp around my cock I started to pull out but then she said those magic words. "Kal realise inside please I want to feel all your warmth inside me" a couple minutes after she said this I came putting my seed inside her.

I then fell to the bed tired but my cock was fully erect and Sabine was still hungry for more so what she done next surprised me.

Sabine Jumped right on to my hard cock letting in fully go in then started jumping up and down on my cock as if I was a trampoline, my first session didn't last as long as the first one it felt like my stamina just woke up again because after about two hours Sabine orgasmed twice but I was still going an due to the fact that I had not came, I laid Sabine on her back and holder her legs up in the air at first to thrust even faster and powerful than before, about another hour later I had still not came so Sabine wrapped herself around me giving me better access to her, then after about another hour I came with a monster orgasm Sabine's legs where still wrapped around me and I grabbed Sabine by her waists and laid back down keeping her on top of me riding out the monster orgasm, it must have been about 20 more minuets till finally stopped and this is where I thought it would end, however I was VERY wrong.

Sabine POV

Wow Kal…just wow that was amazing but I'm still not finished with you yet

Wait what do you mean were not finished

Well I want to show you all my love which is why we're going to be using these *pulls out the replica dicks*

OH FUCK…babe please don't

Now we can do it the easy way or the hard way

Please just sedate me and do it

Oh no Kal that's not an option but *pulls out rope and hand cuffs* This is the route with you.

Kal POV

I was helpless she pushed me down hand cuffed me and used the rope to part my legs, I knew what was coming next I heard her attach it

Sabine you don't have my consent to do this

*Sabine lays on top of me* I don't need it this is my story and I'll do you how ever I please said Sabine

I felt the dick enter my ass and this was when Sabine told me even more bad news

For the record Kal this is a fully erect thick, 14-inch cock and before I pound you it's going all the way in. said Sabine

This was excruciating painful I felt it stretch me as it went in, then suddenly the pain was joined with pleasure, due her hitting the spot.

Then without warning she started pounding slowly at first, but going faster and faster in till about 1 hour of pain and pleasure Sabine released into my ass

Babe please no more

Just A few more rounds now get on your hands a knees. said Sabine while untying me

I knew I had to listen so I got on my hand and knees bent over for her tying me up for the second time, then without a word of warning thrusted into me, but instead of a scream a moan came out followed by more and more as she thrusted in and out faster and faster then suddenly she unleashed a massive load into my ass, for the second time pulled out as some blood and cum poured out.

Thankful she was untying me, but at the same time wondering how much longer my girlfriend was going to be doing this to me

How much longer?

Just this two more times now lay on you back and put your legs in the air said Sabine

This time she tied my feet to the roof and my hands tied to her waist pulling her close as she was already pre-entered. Once she was all set up she started the whole routine again only when she did cum she did this particular position a further three times and out of those four I actually unloaded on the second and fourth time

See you enjoyed it now one more position and then you can go *untying me while talking* said Sabine

I was so happy that this was nearly over put I also knew my girlfriend and I knew this wasn't of her free will and without the force I can't help her in any way

Alright now hang your legs over the edge of the bed

Knowing this was the last time I quickly got in position and waited for her to finish tying me up, then waited for her to start the whole routine again. After what felt like forever she came again into my ass and pulled out.

Okay babe you can leave now *tossed me the key*

I unlocked the door only to see Disclaimer, Ezra, Secunda, Flora, Jade and Aekimis. I just run to my room and think who could have done this and why someone would do this

on a distant star destroyer

*released Sabine from mind control*

mam said an officer

what is it said the Seventh Sister

We found the spy outside you room *grabs spy by the shoulders* said the officer

Bring him here

*Officer gives spy to the 7th sister*

You can go now

*officer leaves*

Now were alone we can have some fun *devil lustful smile*

*Spy starts to scream in pain*

 **Sabine: *Walks out of story* What the HELL, happened I feel weird**

 **Ezra: What do you mean, what did you do…. YOU just raped Kal**

 **Sabine: I don't remember, I don't**

 **Ezra: Oh hell, I know what happened, an inquisitor mind controlled you**

 **Sabine: AGAIN! *fall to knees and starts crying***

 **Ezra: *brings Sabine into hug***

 **Ezra: Give him some time then go talk to him**

 **Sabine: Okay thankyou Ezra**

 **Ezra: No problem I'll always here for you and Kal**

 **Aekimis: O.O This Mind control thing is going... Out of control!**

 **Jade: ...**

 **Ezra: ...**

 **Sabine: ...**

 **Aekimis: What? You didn't get it? " Mind control", " out of control"? :D**

 **Sabine/Ezra: *Pat Jade's shoulder* Now we know your sufferings**

 **Jaeghon: Hey wait! I'm the one who suffers here! I live every day with Aekimis' jokes inside my head!**

 **Aekimis: -_-"' Anyway... *Hugs Sabine* Time heals everything.**

 **Jade/ Jaeghon: * Join the hug***

 **Sabine: *accepts hug* Thank you guys, you're the best**

 **Disclaimer: yea I know I should be in there and I will be soon but just a note the OC's Jade, Aekimis and Jaeghon are not mine, I asked** **Jaeghon Dekimis** **that who has rights to them** **.** **the only OC's I own is Kal, Flora and Secunda**


End file.
